Happy New Year, Everybody !
by ReiYa SeNpAi
Summary: C'est le nouvel an. Naruto et sa bande vont aller voir le feu d'artifice. Presque tout le monde est venu en couples, presque. Sasuke, ayant passé un horrible Noël qu'il veut à tout prix oublier, souhaite passer un magnifique réveillon.
1. Avec le Citron

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : c'est la SasuNaru Day !

Je suis heureuse de poster cette OS en cet honneur. Sachez quand même qu'il s'agit de ma première mais cela n'empêche pas de me laisser une review. ;)

**Note :** Le premier chapitre contient un lemon ! Pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, l'original (sans lemon) est le deuxième chapitre. A savoir que les deux chapitres sont donc la même histoire. maintenant, vous êtes prévenus. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Happy new year, everybody !

Naruto se promenait tranquillement dans les rues bondées de Konoha. Des étalages étaient éparpillés à tous les coins de rues, vendant sucreries, souvenirs, jouets et plein d'autres choses. Ichiraku avait même installé son stand de ramen avec des offres gratuites pour son client préférés. Un stand de jeu regroupait bon nombre de ninjas. Naruto s'approcha, forçant un peu le passage. Sakura et Ino se disputaient une peluche en forme lapin. Sakura menait de deux points mais Ino était encore capable d'inverser les scores. Naruto encouragea Sakura à pleins poumons. Elle lui rendit son sourire et marqua six points d'un coup, mettant fin à la partie. Naruto se jeta à son cou pour la félicité pendant qu'Ino se faisait réconforter par Chouji ( et ses paquets de chips ! XD ). Sakura lui offrit la peluche en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Le blondinet, gêné, sourit de toutes ses dents en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Ils pouvaient enfin s'amuser sous les rires de leurs amis.

Sasuke apparut près de Neji et de sa cousine. Ils discutaient joyeusement, Hinata éclata de rire suite à une remarque de l'Uchiha. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Neji se tourna vers Ino et Sakura, et leur demanda combien de peluches elles avaient l'intention d'offrir à Sasuke cette année. Sasuke grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Et bien Sasuke, tu n'aimes pas les peluches ? se moqua Neji.

- Voyons, Neji, tout le monde sait que Sasuke n'aime rien ni personne ! Hahaha !

- Naruto, arrête ! Sinon, il va encore faire la tronche cette année.

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que Noël, Sakura ! Ça, au moins, on peut en être sûr !

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! rigola la rosée.

- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ? demanda Kiba, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Vous avez oubliez ? Notre équipe a du passer Noël en mission !

- Hn ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait une fille aussi chiante sur cette planète !

- Hahahaha ! Hihihihi ! se tordèrent de rire Naruto et Sakura.

Ils avaient été convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade trois jours avant Noël. Naruto lui avait crié dessus qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe Noël avec Sasuke et, qui plus est, en mission. Après avoir reçut le poing de Sakura et une bouteille de rhum dans la figure ( encore une bouteille de rhum ? (1) Mais où Tsunade les cache-t-elle toutes ? XD ), il finit par accepter la mission, non sans rechigner.

Une jolie blonde les attendait devant les portes du village. Naruto avait de suite arrêté de rechigner, mais il s'était vite repris lorsque la jeune fille ne lui avait pas adressé un regard et s'était jetée sur l'Uchiha. Kakashi l'avait empêché de se battre et ils étaient tous partis pour une semaine de mission.

Au début, Sakura avait essayé de se lier avec la blonde mais le caractère possessif de cette dernière l'avait fait revenir sur sa première impression : elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Naruto l'avait trouvé belle mais comme elle n'arrêtait pas de l'engueuler, il avait fini par la frapper. Kakashi priait le ciel pour que Noël se passe bien, quand même, parce que lui non plus, n'avait rien demandé à l'Hokage.

La jeune fille se nommait Hime, qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui allait très bien lorsqu'on connaissait son sale caractère de fille gâtée. Elle et Naruto s'étaient lancés une guerre que ni Sakura ni Sasuke ne voulait empêcher. Kakashi devait lutter pour ne pas frapper la jeune fille sur son élève un peu trop têtu. Il perdit espoir lorsque Sakura rejoignit Naruto.

Mais le plus à plaindre n'était autre que le brun car il devait se coltiner la blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir, Sasuke avait voulu en profiter pour s'éloigner mais elle continuait de le suivre. Il lui avait alors gentiment ( Oh ! Ça, c'est techniquement impossible, venant de la part de Sasuke ! XP ) demandé de rejoindre les autres et de le laisser quelques minutes seul. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement, de peur de le voir partir. Il avait fallu que Naruto lui crie de laisser Sasuke pisser tranquillement pour qu'elle le lâche. Elle était retournée s'assoir, rouge de honte sous les exclamations (2) de rire des autres. Kakashi ne s'y était pas privé ; au contraire, il avait même ajouté une remarque pour bien l'enfoncer.

Après ça, Sasuke réussit à avoir un temps de répit. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se remettait bien vite de ses émotions celle-là, soupira-t-il. De plus, ses coéquipiers s'étaient mis en tête de faire chier Hime, par tous les moyens. C'est pour ça que Sakura sacrifia son maquillage pour relooker la peste pendant son sommeil. C'est aussi pour ça que Naruto accepta de sacrifier son bol de ramen ( si, si ! Vous avez bien entendus ! ) et de le lâcher _malencontreusement_ dans les affaires de Hime. Cette dernière avait éclaté en sanglots lorsque Sasuke avait refusé de lui prêter un de ses t-shirt. Mais, comme l'avait dit Sasuke, elle se remettait vite de ses émotions.

Le jour de Noël, le dernier jour que Hime passerait avec l'équipe sept, elle avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle s'était absentée plusieurs heures, trop longtemps au goût de Kakashi qui avait demandé à Sasuke d'aller la chercher. Il avait grogné mais il avait obéit quand même. Il avait retrouvé ses affaires au bord d'un lac. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol, une folle sur lui. Hime l'avait embrassé fougueusement tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son opposante. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait remarqué un détail important, qui lui fit regretter que Naruto ne l'ait pas accompagné. Hime était totalement dévêtue, trempée et se frottait contre le brun tout en lui ravageant la bouche.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il remercierait jamais autant Naruto de venir le déranger. Le blond avait alors éclaté de rire sous le spectacle que Sasuke lui offrait. Hime s'était alors relevée et dirigée vers une grotte, en emportant ses affaires au passage. En revenant au camp, Hime s'était enfermée dans sa tente, sautant le repas. Sasuke avait eu droit aux moqueries de Naruto, aux remarques perverses de son sensei et aux rires de Sakura. Hime n'avait plus rien dit durant le reste du trajet et ils avait pu revenir plus tôt que prévu. Sasuke gardait un terrible souvenir du Noël de cette année et détestait Tsunade de leur avoir confier cette mission. Ses coéquipiers avaient pris un malin plaisir, surtout Naruto qui avait eut droit d'y assister, à lui rappeler les détails de la scène.

Sasuke tirait toujours la tronche sous les rires de ses coéquipiers, coéquipiers qui lui avaient promis de ne plus se moquer. Les sales traîtres ! Sasuke porta son regard sur sa coéquipière. Elle était très belle dans son kimono blanc et rouge, plutôt masculin, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Pour une fois qu'elle ne porte pas de rose, pensa Sasuke. Naruto lui attrapa le bras en souriant ; il avait envie de ramens. Et pourquoi se serrait à lui de les lui payer. Il portait un kimono composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut orange. Sasuke releva les yeux et tomba sur les perles d'azur du jinchuuriki. Les différentes teintes de bleu que prenaient ses yeux le fascinait toujours autant.

Naruto resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du brun. Kiba appela tout le monde en leur criant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du feu d'artifice. Naruto quitta Sasuke et le rejoignit. Ils partirent devant ; cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient assister au spectacle. Le blond n'en avait pas oublié son envie de ramen mais préférait la mettre de côté pour le moment.

Chouji et Ino partirent chercher Shikamaru, sûrement en train de dormir sur un banc. Neji et Hinata accompagnèrent les deux excentriques pendant que Tenten et Lee se disputaient un jeu de fléchettes. Sakura offrit un ours en peluche à Sasuke.

- Hn ! Encore une peluche !

- Pour perpétuer la tradition ! rigola la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Sakura-chan ! Sasuke ! les appela Sai. Naruto n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non. Kiba et lui cherchent un endroit tranquille pour le feu d'artifice.

Sakura lui offrit une peluche à lui aussi. Cette année, elle s'était dite d'offrir une peluche à tous ses coéquipiers, au lieu de n'en offrir qu'à Sasuke. Sai lui sourit, pas un de ses sourires qu'il avait l'habitude de leur faire au début, mais de ceux que Naruto lui avait appris à faire. Il était tellement beau dans ce kimono noir, pensa Sakura. La ceinture blanche, accrochée au niveau de ses hanches, y était certainement pour quelque chose. Sai serra la peluche contre lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, repoussant au passage quelques mèches roses rebelles. Sakura était tellement heureuse.

Naruto accourut vers eux, leur indiquant le lieu que Lee avait repéré, après avoir perdu vingt-sept parties de fléchettes contre Tenten. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la zone herbeuse, ils virent une trentaine de peluches installées par terre. Tenten leur fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre celles qu'ils voulaient, elle les leur offrait. Neji la prit par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Je vois, Sasuke, que les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas !

- Hn !

- Neji, arrête ! Tu l'as encore fait bouder ! Tu sais bien qu'il est susceptible !

- Tenten ! Ce que tu dis n'améliore pas les choses ! sourit Naruto en regardant son ami.

Le couple éclata de rire. Sasuke se dit qu'ils s'étaient très bien trouvé tous les deux. Il se promit qu'il se vengerait ( il l'a dans le sang celle-là ! XD ). Ils s'installèrent tous dans l'herbe. Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke, pour l'embêter au cas où il s'ennuyait. Hanabi, assise à côté de Shino et de Hinata, cria lorsque le premier tir fut lancé. Des éclairs retentirent dans le ciel noir et dégagé de cette douce soirée. De magnifiques couleurs envahirent la nuit et des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages. Kiba et Naruto se levèrent et hurlèrent au ciel :

- Happy new year, everybody !

- Hamaya ! leur répondirent leurs amis.

Naruto s'accroupit devant Sasuke, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il encore lui demandé ? Ah, oui ! Des ramens !

- Sasuke ? On va manger des ramens ? Ichiraku m'a promis des bols gratuits !

- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Naaann ! Je veux que ce soit toi !

- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sai ?

- Sasuke ! s'énerva la rosée. Va lui offrir ses bols de ramens, en cadeau du nouvel an, s'il te plaît ! Sai et moi, on aimerait être tranquille maintenant !

- Hn !

Sasuke finit pas se résigner et suivit donc Naruto à travers les différents stands. Ils croisèrent Iruka et Kakashi en train manger de la barbe à papa. Naruto en salivait tellement que Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de lui en acheter une ; cet imbécile avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui. Le brun se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, par hasard.

- Kakashi m'a raconté votre mission, s'exclama leur jeune professeur. Alors, comme ça, tu fais tomber toutes les filles à tes pieds !

- Hahahahahaha ! Tu n'as pas fini d'en baver Sas'ke !

- Continue comme ça, et tu pourras dire adieu à tes ramens, Uzuratonkachi !

- Hahahaha ! Voyons, Sasuke, garde ton sang froid ! se moqua l'argenté.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à me pourrir la vie !

- Mais non ! Si on fait ça, c'est parce qu'on t'aime ! lui sourit Naruto.

Il saluèrent leurs senseis et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver au stand d'Ichiraku. Teuchi se fit un plaisir de leur offrir à chacun un bol de ramen gratuitement.

- Merci beaucoup, chef ! s'émerveilla le blond.

- Voyons, Naruto-kun, ça me fait plaisir !

- Bon, alors... Itadakimasu !

Sasuke terminait tranquillement son premier bol pendant que Naruto en commandait un troisième. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent à la constatation qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de célibataires parmi ceux de leur promotion.

- Kiba a enfin fait sa déclaration à Hinata. Maintenant, ils sortent ensemble mais ils restent très discrets.

- Neji nous a lâché pour Tenten et maintenant, il ne rate pas un moment pour se moquer de moi !

- Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami ?

- Il m'a trahi !

- Haha ! Sasuke, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

- Hn !

- Sakura roucoule avec Sai et Ino essaie de modifier l'alimentation de Chouji. Elle en a du courage ! Haha ! Ah, oui ! Temari a réussi à faire changer d'avis Shikamaru à propos des filles, puisqu'ils sortent ensemble !

- Et Hanabi a embrassé Shino tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Shino sort avec Hanabi ? Lui aussi, il est couple alors !

- Ouais ! Donc, à part Lee, nous sommes les seuls encore célibataires.

- Ah ?

Une grande déprime envahit notre blond. Il n'en termina même pas son cinquième bol de ramens. Sasuke n'eut au final, que trois bols à payer, le chef ayant offert un autre bol gratuit à Naruto. Ils se levèrent et arpentèrent les rues en regardant les différents jeux que proposaient les stands. Ils continuèrent leur route sans s'arrêter, aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'amuser. Naruto s'assit sur un banc dans une rue déserte. Sasuke s'arrêta et se plaça face à lui.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas déprimer pour ça ?

- ...

- Eh ? Uzuratonkachi ? Je te parle !

- ...

- Naruto ?

Naruto releva la tête vers son ami, son meilleur ami, maintenant il en était sûr. Sasuke fut surpris de le voir si calme. Ses pupilles d'azur étaient fixé dans les siens. Naruto se surprit à aimer se perdre dans ses grands puits sombres. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, toutes les filles que je connaissais sont en couple. Et je n'ai pas très envie de finir comme Jiraya.

- Hn !

- Toi, t'as toujours plein de filles qui te court après, alors t'as le choix...

- Elles sont toutes comme Hime !

- Elles te fichent la trouille ? se moqua le blond.

- Rigole bien, baka ! Mais si tu avais été à ma place, tu ne rigolerais pas !

- Hahahaha !

- Haaa ! J'ai réussi à te redonner le sourire ! C'est mieux ainsi !

Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il lui souriait chaleureusement. Sasuke Uchiha souriait à Naruto, et qui plus est chaleureusement. Naruto s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Il répondit donc à son sourire. Mais ils le perdirent tous les deux lorsque la pluie s'abattit sur eux. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de leur domicile. Sauf qu'au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient complètement trempés de la tête au pied. Sasuke jugea plus facile d'aller chez lui puisqu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres du quartier Uchiha.

Naruto se déshabilla pendant que Sasuke allait chercher des serviettes pour s'essuyer. Il alluma aussi un feu dans sa cheminée, plus pratique pour faire sécher leurs vêtements. Sasuke proposa un de ses t-shirt au blond pour remplacer son kimono. Sasuke étant un peu plus grand que Naruto, le t-shirt lui tombait légèrement des épaules. Il se mit prêt du feu afin de se réchauffer. Sasuke fila dans la cuisine et revint quelques petites minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé chaudes. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé laissant couler le liquide chaud le long de leur trachée. Naruto soupira de bien être, il s'enfonça dans le canapé.

- Dis, Sasuke ?

- Hn !

- Est-ce que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons !

- Alors ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement de le savoir ?

- Je me demandais juste si j'étais le seul à ne pas l'être.

- Tu n'aimes que Sakura ?

- Non. Sakura, c'est du passé. Maintenant, c'est plus de l'amitié.

- La première fois que j'ai vu Sai, je l'ai tout de suite détesté. Et pourtant, maintenant je m'entends plutôt pas mal avec lui.

- Quand on connaît les personnes, c'est plus facile de les juger. Mais, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

- Hm... Je crois que je l'aime.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers le brun. Sasuke aimait quelqu'un, et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. La curiosité de Naruto se faisait moins sentir ce soir-là, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Et, c'est qui ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? se moqua-t-il.

- Nan.

- Bah, alors.

Naruto baissa la tête lentement, ses mains enserrant le t-shirt bleu marine que lui avait prêté Sasuke (3). Une mèche tomba devant sur son visage, cachant ses yeux à Sasuke.

- En fait, si.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'immense salon. Les flammes dorées dansaient sur la peau halée, mettant en avant la fine musculature de Naruto. Sasuke attrapa son menton et le releva jusqu'à apercevoir les perles d'azur briller. Le feu faisait miroiter les différentes couleurs de ses iris, tel un océan sous le vent. Naruto se retrouva paralysé sous le regard onyx de son ami. Seuls leurs souffles résonnaient dans la pièce. La main pâle glissa du menton vers la joue rosie du blond. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas un seul instant. Quelque chose de différents, jusqu'alors inconnu, pris possession du corps de Naruto. Son rythme cardiaque doubla sous les gestes du brun. Sasuke caressa doucement sa joue, qui s'empourpra vite lorsqu'il lui murmura :

- C'est toi que j'aime, Naruto.

Des montagnes russes avaient sûrement élu domicile dans le coeur du blond pour qu'il battent aussi vite. Il se souvint alors que Sasuke s'était senti vraiment gêné devant Naruto en rentrant au campement, le soir de Noël. Le regard de Naruto s'arrêta sur les lèvres de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de les goûter, tout à coup ? Le pouce de Sasuke glissa sur sa lèvre inférieur, son souffle s'accéléra et devint vite irrégulier. Le visage du brun se rapprocha lentement de celui du blond et s'arrêta, les lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Les joues de Naruto étaient aussi rouges que celles de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier finit par combler la distance qui les séparaient. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, se goûtant et se découvrant réellement pour la première fois ( auriez-vous oubliez leur premier baiser ? XP ). Leurs langues se cherchaient et finir par se trouver quand Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Un brasier prit alors possession des deux garçons. Leurs mains timides se glissèrent sous les tissus, cherchant le contact avec cette chair brûlante. La bouche de Sasuke descendit dans le cou tanné en le suçotant, laissant des marques rouges par endroit. Sasuke allongea Naruto sous lui et se débarrassa de leurs vêtements.

Naruto piqua un fard lorsque Sasuke le déposséda de son boxer. Le regard plus que chaud du brun ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux. La vue que le blond offrait à Sasuke ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Naruto puisse avoir un air si soumis, et rien que pour lui. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur lui en lui écartant les jambes. Les mains bronzées s'agrippèrent au canapé du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Sasuke sourit en caressant ses joues empourprées. Il tourna sa tête en face de lui.

- Naruto. Regarde-moi.

- Sas... je...

- Naruto. S'il te plaît.

Sous la demande de son brun, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba, plongea conviendrait mieux, dans deux puits sombres, et si profonds, que lui offrait les yeux du brun. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu Naruto aussi timide. Il se promis d'y aller doucement, si ses nerfs le lui permettaient. Il se pencha au-dessus du visage de Naruto et se mit à lécher ses lèvres. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et sa langue partit chercher sa soeur jumelle. Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira lorsque les doigts de Sasuke se frottèrent contre ses tétons. Ces mains commencèrent ensuite à descendre le long du ventre du blond. La bouche de Sasuke descendit en même temps dans le cou tanné et grignota la peau bronzée qu'il lui était offerte.

Naruto se cambra en gémissant lorsque Sasuke prit en main son membre. Les doigts pâle se mirent à le caresser, l'excitant au maximum. Naruto mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir les gémissements qui en sortaient. La langue du brun continua de descendre jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il suça et mordilla sous les gémissant rauques de Naruto que ses mains laissaient filtrer. Sasuke sourit avant de descendre son autre main et de venir taquiner les bourses du blond. Naruto finit par accrocher ses mains au drap, ne retenant alors plus ses gémissements. Sasuke amena trois doigts devant la bouche de Naruto et lui fit comprendre silencieusement de les lécher. Le blond suça, mordilla et lécha les doigts de Sasuke avec avidité, au même rythme que la main pâle sur son érection.

Les jugeant assez humidifiés, il dirigea ses phalanges vers l'intimité de Naruto. Pour ne rien louper du spectacle, ce dernier se mit sur ses coudes. Sasuke faisait attention à chacune de ses réactions, souriant à chaque fois que les joues bronzées s'empourpraient. Il glissa un doigt doucement en ondulant légèrement, tout en continuant ses mouvements de pompes sur le membre maintenant dur de plaisir. Il glissa ensuite un second doigt et embrassa Naruto lorsque celui-ci montra des signes de douleurs. Son soleil, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots devant le sourire que lui offrait le blond. Il voulait le rassurer mais en fin de compte c'était lui qui venait le rassurer. Il le pria de continuer et se cambrant sous les baisers papillon du brun sur son torse.

Le troisième doigt fut accompagné d'un grognement de douleur du blond. Sasuke continua donc comme le lui demandait Naruto. Ce dernier avait chaud, très chaud. Ses reins commençaient à prendre feu, il n'en pouvait plus. C'est pourquoi il supplia Sasuke de le prendre. Le brun attrapa ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules, sa main partit sous le canapé pour ramener un tube de lubrifiant.

- Avoue que t'avais déjà tout prévu, se moqua Naruto en voyant le tube dans la main de son brun.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver le soir du nouvel an. Un beau blond pourrait très bien s'inviter chez nous.

- Hmmm... Sa... s'ke...

Sous l'ordre soupiré de son soleil (et oui, il rayonne notre Naru-chou ! XD), Sasuke étala la crème sur son érection et se mit en position. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et ne se quittèrent à aucun moment ; c'était un instant magique. Sasuke s'enfonça doucement en Naruto, faisant des arrêts lorsque le blond lâchait un grognement de douleur. N'y tenant plus, ses nerfs le faisant travailler depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, il s'enfonça d'un coup en Naruto. il attendit que ce dernier s'habitue à lui avant de commencer de lents va et vient. La pièce venait de gagner facilement plusieurs dizaines de degrés. Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à entendre distinctement les cris de plaisir de son amants.

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Son corps n'était que plaisir et chaleur. La langue de Sasuke venait taquiner de temps en temps ses tétons, n'arrangeant en rien son plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Naruto. Il demanda alors à Sasuke, dans un gémissement, d'accélérer la cadence. Sasuke ne lui fit pas dire deux fois, il s'enfonça de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus profond. Naruto cria de plaisir en se cambrant. Sasuke venait enfin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il donna un violent coup frappant une autre fois cette tache en Naruto. Tout le corps de Naruto était épris de tremblements. Le plaisir était immense pour les deux, le côté animal de Naruto pris alors le dessus.

- Mon dieu ! Naruto ! Si tu continue comme ça, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps avant de jouir !

- Alors jouis ! cria Naruto en se cambrant.

Les mouvement de Naruto étaient emplis de luxure. Tout son corps n'inspirait plus qu'à ça. Sasuke n'en put plus et s'enfonça violemment en lui avant de jouir en criant le nom de son soleil. Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud de Sasuke couler en lui. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade, leurs souffles irréguliers résonnaient dans la petite pièce. Dans un dernier effort, Sasuke les couvrit d'une des serviettes qui trainaient par terre. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent enfin heureux (et tout poisseux ! XP).

Le lendemain ne fut pas aussi beau qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Naruto eut du mal à s'assoir en se réveillant, le faisant grimacer sous le rire de Sasuke.

- La prochaine fois, on échange de place et tu rigoleras moins !

- C'est moi, ou j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase ? se moqua le brun.

Après un bon petit déjeuné et bonne partie de bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain, ils sortirent se promener dehors. Ils croisèrent en chemin Gaara et Kankurou, qui les félicitèrent et voyant leurs mains emmêlées l'une dans l'autre. Le roux leur avoua qu'il attendait cela depuis longtemps et qu'il était content de voir sourire celui que tout le monde appelait le _glaçon_. Ils continuèrent ensemble jusqu'au marché de Konoha, car ici, la tradition était que tout les premiers de l'an, les gens se retrouvaient au marché.

- Chouette tradition, commenta Kankurou.

- Temari n'est pas avec vous ?

- Nan, elle est partie retrouver son bien aimé !

- S'il t'entendait, Gaara !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui les firent remarquer. Tous les habitants saluèrent le Kazekage et son frère. Sakura et Ino faisaient les courses, Lee portait leurs affaires. Elles sautèrent de joie lorsqu'elle virent les mains des deux amants et les félicitèrent.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, demanda Sakura, qui éclata de rire lorsqu'ils piquèrent un fard. Je vois, je vois.

- Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, demanda Lee, cela signifie que je suis le seul célibataire de la bande.

- T'as tout compris, lui sourit Gaara.

- Donc, les filles ! s'écria Naruto. L'objectif de cette année, c'est de trouver une ou un, on sait jamais, compagnon pour Lee !

- Tu nous y aideras ?

- Evidemment !

- Bonne chance !

- Ah, non ! Toi aussi, Sasuke, tu vas nous aider !

- C'est ça, oui !

- S'il te plaît Sasu ! Sinon, je dis à tout le monde que tu as crié mon nom quand...

- C'est bon, c'est d'accord ! le coupa le brun, en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il arrête de déballer leur vie privée en public.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les autres le regardaient bizarrement, les joues rouges. Les filles souriaient en pouffant. Ce fut Gaara qui reprit la parole.

- Tu as crié son nom ?

- Uzuratonkachi, t'es mort.

Naruto déglutit avant de s'enfuir sous le regard menaçant de Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à le poursuivre. Il allait lui faire payer, peu lui importait les moyens, il le ferait ( quand j'vous dis qu'ça lui colle à la peau c'te connerie ! XD ). Tout le village fut vite au courant de la relation des deux jeunes hommes parce que ce couple ne faisait vraiment pas dans la discrétion.

- Reviens tout de suite, Uzuratonkachi !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sas'ke-chan !

_Fin_

* * *

(1) voir le chapitre 3 de Kyuubi, le dieu des ramens

(2) C'est-on jamais, quelqu'un serait-il capable de me dire si le mot « pouffement » existe bel et bien ?

(3) Oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'il était bleu marine, mais venant de Sas'ke, c'était plutôt logique ! Et puis, on s'en fou un peu puisque je le dis, non ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ;) Ne me jugez pas sur ce lemon, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit. Aussi, je n'est pas l'expérience de mes consoeurs. ;p

Mais si il vous plaît, dites-le moi. Ca me donnera une échelle de valeur. ^^

A pluche les gusses.

Rei~


	2. Sans la Rondelle Jaune

Voilà donc l'histoire original, c'est-à-dire, sans lemon.

En espérant que j'arrive à vous satisfaire. ^^

Bonne lecture, minna.

* * *

**Happy New Year, Everybody !**

Naruto se promenait tranquillement dans les rues bondées de Konoha. Des étalages étaient éparpillés à tous les coins de rues, vendant sucreries, souvenirs, jouets et plein d'autres choses. Ichiraku avait même installé son stand de ramen avec des offres gratuites pour son client préférés. Un stand de jeu regroupait bon nombre de ninjas. Naruto s'approcha, forçant un peu le passage. Sakura et Ino se disputaient une peluche en forme lapin. Sakura menait de deux points mais Ino était encore capable d'inverser les scores. Naruto encouragea Sakura à pleins poumons. Elle lui rendit son sourire et marqua six points d'un coup, mettant fin à la partie. Naruto se jeta à son cou pour la félicité pendant qu'Ino se faisait réconforter par Chouji ( et ses paquets de chips ! XD ). Sakura lui offrit la peluche en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Le blondinet, gêné, sourit de toutes ses dents en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Ils pouvaient enfin s'amuser sous les rires de leurs amis.

Sasuke apparut près de Neji et de sa cousine. Ils discutaient joyeusement, Hinata éclata de rire suite à une remarque de l'Uchiha. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Neji se tourna vers Ino et Sakura, et leur demanda combien de peluches elles avaient l'intention d'offrir à Sasuke cette année. Sasuke grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Et bien Sasuke, tu n'aimes pas les peluches ? se moqua Neji.

- Voyons, Neji, tout le monde sait que Sasuke n'aime rien ni personne ! Hahaha !

- Naruto, arrête ! Sinon, il va encore faire la tronche cette année.

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que Noël, Sakura ! Ça, au moins, on peut en être sûr !

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! rigola la rosée.

- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ? demanda Kiba, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Vous avez oubliez ? Notre équipe a du passer Noël en mission !

- Hn ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait une fille aussi chiante sur cette planète !

- Hahahaha ! Hihihihi ! se tordèrent de rire Naruto et Sakura.

Ils avaient été convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade trois jours avant Noël. Naruto lui avait crié dessus qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe Noël avec Sasuke et, qui plus est, en mission. Après avoir reçut le poing de Sakura et une bouteille de rhum dans la figure ( encore une bouteille de rhum ? (1) Mais où Tsunade les cache-t-elle toutes ? XD ), il finit par accepter la mission, non sans rechigner.

Une jolie blonde les attendait devant les portes du village. Naruto avait de suite arrêté de rechigner, mais il s'était vite repris lorsque la jeune fille ne lui avait pas adressé un regard et s'était jetée sur l'Uchiha. Kakashi l'avait empêché de se battre et ils étaient tous partis pour une semaine de mission.

Au début, Sakura avait essayé de se lier avec la blonde mais le caractère possessif de cette dernière l'avait fait revenir sur sa première impression : elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Naruto l'avait trouvé belle mais comme elle n'arrêtait pas de l'engueuler, il avait fini par la frapper. Kakashi priait le ciel pour que Noël se passe bien, quand même, parce que lui non plus, n'avait rien demandé à l'Hokage.

La jeune fille se nommait Hime, qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui allait très bien lorsqu'on connaissait son sale caractère de fille gâtée. Elle et Naruto s'étaient lancés une guerre que ni Sakura ni Sasuke ne voulait empêcher. Kakashi devait lutter pour ne pas frapper la jeune fille sur son élève un peu trop têtu. Il perdit espoir lorsque Sakura rejoignit Naruto.

Mais le plus à plaindre n'était autre que le brun car il devait se coltiner la blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir, Sasuke avait voulu en profiter pour s'éloigner mais elle continuait de le suivre. Il lui avait alors gentiment ( Oh ! Ça, c'est techniquement impossible, venant de la part de Sasuke ! XP ) demandé de rejoindre les autres et de le laisser quelques minutes seul. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement, de peur de le voir partir. Il avait fallu que Naruto lui crie de laisser Sasuke pisser tranquillement pour qu'elle le lâche. Elle était retournée s'assoir, rouge de honte sous les exclamations (2) de rire des autres. Kakashi ne s'y était pas privé ; au contraire, il avait même ajouté une remarque pour bien l'enfoncer.

Après ça, Sasuke réussit à avoir un temps de répit. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se remettait bien vite de ses émotions celle-là, soupira-t-il. De plus, ses coéquipiers s'étaient mis en tête de faire chier Hime, par tous les moyens. C'est pour ça que Sakura sacrifia son maquillage pour relooker la peste pendant son sommeil. C'est aussi pour ça que Naruto accepta de sacrifier son bol de ramen ( si, si ! Vous avez bien entendus ! ) et de le lâcher _malencontreusement_ dans les affaires de Hime. Cette dernière avait éclaté en sanglots lorsque Sasuke avait refusé de lui prêter un de ses t-shirt. Mais, comme l'avait dit Sasuke, elle se remettait vite de ses émotions.

Le jour de Noël, le dernier jour que Hime passerait avec l'équipe sept, elle avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle s'était absentée plusieurs heures, trop longtemps au goût de Kakashi qui avait demandé à Sasuke d'aller la chercher. Il avait grogné mais il avait obéit quand même. Il avait retrouvé ses affaires au bord d'un lac. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol, une folle sur lui. Hime l'avait embrassé fougueusement tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son opposante. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait remarqué un détail important, qui lui fit regretter que Naruto ne l'ait pas accompagné. Hime était totalement dévêtue, trempée et se frottait contre le brun tout en lui ravageant la bouche.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il remercierait jamais autant Naruto de venir le déranger. Le blond avait alors éclaté de rire sous le spectacle que Sasuke lui offrait. Hime s'était alors relevée et dirigée vers une grotte, en emportant ses affaires au passage. En revenant au camp, Hime s'était enfermée dans sa tente, sautant le repas. Sasuke avait eu droit aux moqueries de Naruto, aux remarques perverses de son sensei et aux rires de Sakura. Hime n'avait plus rien dit durant le reste du trajet et ils avait pu revenir plus tôt que prévu. Sasuke gardait un terrible souvenir du Noël de cette année et détestait Tsunade de leur avoir confier cette mission. Ses coéquipiers avaient pris un malin plaisir, surtout Naruto qui avait eut droit d'y assister, à lui rappeler les détails de la scène.

Sasuke tirait toujours la tronche sous les rires de ses coéquipiers, coéquipiers qui lui avaient promis de ne plus se moquer. Les sales traîtres ! Sasuke porta son regard sur sa coéquipière. Elle était très belle dans son kimono blanc et rouge, plutôt masculin, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Pour une fois qu'elle ne porte pas de rose, pensa Sasuke. Naruto lui attrapa le bras en souriant ; il avait envie de ramens. Et pourquoi se serrait à lui de les lui payer. Il portait un kimono composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut orange. Sasuke releva les yeux et tomba sur les perles d'azur du jinchuuriki. Les différentes teintes de bleu que prenaient ses yeux le fascinait toujours autant.

Naruto resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du brun. Kiba appela tout le monde en leur criant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du feu d'artifice. Naruto quitta Sasuke et le rejoignit. Ils partirent devant ; cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient assister au spectacle. Le blond n'en avait pas oublié son envie de ramen mais préférait la mettre de côté pour le moment.

Chouji et Ino partirent chercher Shikamaru, sûrement en train de dormir sur un banc. Neji et Hinata accompagnèrent les deux excentriques pendant que Tenten et Lee se disputaient un jeu de fléchettes. Sakura offrit un ours en peluche à Sasuke.

- Hn ! Encore une peluche !

- Pour perpétuer la tradition ! rigola la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Sakura-chan ! Sasuke ! les appela Sai. Naruto n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non. Kiba et lui cherchent un endroit tranquille pour le feu d'artifice.

Sakura lui offrit une peluche à lui aussi. Cette année, elle s'était dite d'offrir une peluche à tous ses coéquipiers, au lieu de n'en offrir qu'à Sasuke. Sai lui sourit, pas un de ses sourires qu'il avait l'habitude de leur faire au début, mais de ceux que Naruto lui avait appris à faire. Il était tellement beau dans ce kimono noir, pensa Sakura. La ceinture blanche, accrochée au niveau de ses hanches, y était certainement pour quelque chose. Sai serra la peluche contre lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, repoussant au passage quelques mèches roses rebelles. Sakura était tellement heureuse.

Naruto accourut vers eux, leur indiquant le lieu que Lee avait repéré, après avoir perdu vingt-sept parties de fléchettes contre Tenten. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la zone herbeuse, ils virent une trentaine de peluches installées par terre. Tenten leur fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre celles qu'ils voulaient, elle les leur offrait. Neji la prit par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Je vois, Sasuke, que les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas !

- Hn !

- Neji, arrête ! Tu l'as encore fait bouder ! Tu sais bien qu'il est susceptible !

- Tenten ! Ce que tu dis n'améliore pas les choses ! sourit Naruto en regardant son ami.

Le couple éclata de rire. Sasuke se dit qu'ils s'étaient très bien trouvé tous les deux. Il se promit qu'il se vengerait ( il l'a dans le sang celle-là ! XD ). Ils s'installèrent tous dans l'herbe. Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke, pour l'embêter au cas où il s'ennuyait. Hanabi, assise à côté de Shino et de Hinata, cria lorsque le premier tir fut lancé. Des éclairs retentirent dans le ciel noir et dégagé de cette douce soirée. De magnifiques couleurs envahirent la nuit et des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages. Kiba et Naruto se levèrent et hurlèrent au ciel :

- Happy new year, everybody !

- Hamaya ! leur répondirent leurs amis.

Naruto s'accroupit devant Sasuke, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il encore lui demandé ? Ah, oui ! Des ramens !

- Sasuke ? On va manger des ramens ? Ichiraku m'a promis des bols gratuits !

- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Naaann ! Je veux que ce soit toi !

- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sai ?

- Sasuke ! s'énerva la rosée. Va lui offrir ses bols de ramens, en cadeau du nouvel an, s'il te plaît ! Sai et moi, on aimerait être tranquille maintenant !

- Hn !

Sasuke finit pas se résigner et suivit donc Naruto à travers les différents stands. Ils croisèrent Iruka et Kakashi en train manger de la barbe à papa. Naruto en salivait tellement que Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de lui en acheter une ; cet imbécile avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui. Le brun se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, par hasard.

- Kakashi m'a raconté votre mission, s'exclama leur jeune professeur. Alors, comme ça, tu fais tomber toutes les filles à tes pieds !

- Hahahahahaha ! Tu n'as pas fini d'en baver Sas'ke !

- Continue comme ça, et tu pourras dire adieu à tes ramens, Uzuratonkachi !

- Hahahaha ! Voyons, Sasuke, garde ton sang froid ! se moqua l'argenté.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à me pourrir la vie !

- Mais non ! Si on fait ça, c'est parce qu'on t'aime ! lui sourit Naruto.

Il saluèrent leurs senseis et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver au stand d'Ichiraku. Teuchi se fit un plaisir de leur offrir à chacun un bol de ramen gratuitement.

- Merci beaucoup, chef ! s'émerveilla le blond.

- Voyons, Naruto-kun, ça me fait plaisir !

- Bon, alors... Itadakimasu !

Sasuke terminait tranquillement son premier bol pendant que Naruto en commandait un troisième. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent à la constatation qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de célibataires parmi ceux de leur promotion.

- Kiba a enfin fait sa déclaration à Hinata. Maintenant, ils sortent ensemble mais ils restent très discrets.

- Neji nous a lâché pour Tenten et maintenant, il ne rate pas un moment pour se moquer de moi !

- Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami ?

- Il m'a trahi !

- Haha ! Sasuke, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

- Hn !

- Sakura roucoule avec Sai et Ino essaie de modifier l'alimentation de Chouji. Elle en a du courage ! Haha ! Ah, oui ! Temari a réussi à faire changer d'avis Shikamaru à propos des filles, puisqu'ils sortent ensemble !

- Et Hanabi a embrassé Shino tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Shino sort avec Hanabi ? Lui aussi, il est couple alors !

- Ouais ! Donc, à part Lee, nous sommes les seuls encore célibataires.

- Ah ?

Une grande déprime envahit notre blond. Il n'en termina même pas son cinquième bol de ramens. Sasuke n'eut au final, que trois bols à payer, le chef ayant offert un autre bol gratuit à Naruto. Ils se levèrent et arpentèrent les rues en regardant les différents jeux que proposaient les stands. Ils continuèrent leur route sans s'arrêter, aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'amuser. Naruto s'assit sur un banc dans une rue déserte. Sasuke s'arrêta et se plaça face à lui.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas déprimer pour ça ?

- ...

- Eh ? Uzuratonkachi ? Je te parle !

- ...

- Naruto ?

Naruto releva la tête vers son ami, son meilleur ami, maintenant il en était sûr. Sasuke fut surpris de le voir si calme. Ses pupilles d'azur étaient fixé dans les siens. Naruto se surprit à aimer se perdre dans ses grands puits sombres. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, toutes les filles que je connaissais sont en couple. Et je n'ai pas très envie de finir comme Jiraya.

- Hn !

- Toi, t'as toujours plein de filles qui te court après, alors t'as le choix...

- Elles sont toutes comme Hime !

- Elles te fichent la trouille ? se moqua le blond.

- Rigole bien, baka ! Mais si tu avais été à ma place, tu ne rigolerais pas !

- Hahahaha !

- Haaa ! J'ai réussi à te redonner le sourire ! C'est mieux ainsi !

Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il lui souriait chaleureusement. Sasuke Uchiha souriait à Naruto, et qui plus est chaleureusement. Naruto s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Il répondit donc à son sourire. Mais ils le perdirent tous les deux lorsque la pluie s'abattit sur eux. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de leur domicile. Sauf qu'au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient complètement trempés de la tête au pied. Sasuke jugea plus facile d'aller chez lui puisqu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres du quartier Uchiha.

Naruto se déshabilla pendant que Sasuke allait chercher des serviettes pour s'essuyer. Il alluma aussi un feu dans sa cheminée, plus pratique pour faire sécher leurs vêtements. Sasuke proposa un de ses t-shirt au blond pour remplacer son kimono. Sasuke étant un peu plus grand que Naruto, le t-shirt lui tombait légèrement des épaules. Il se mit prêt du feu afin de se réchauffer. Sasuke fila dans la cuisine et revint quelques petites minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé chaudes. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé laissant couler le liquide chaud le long de leur trachée. Naruto soupira de bien être, il s'enfonça dans le canapé.

- Dis, Sasuke ?

- Hn !

- Est-ce que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons !

- Alors ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement de le savoir ?

- Je me demandais juste si j'étais le seul à ne pas l'être.

- Tu n'aimes que Sakura ?

- Non. Sakura, c'est du passé. Maintenant, c'est plus de l'amitié.

- La première fois que j'ai vu Sai, je l'ai tout de suite détesté. Et pourtant, maintenant je m'entends plutôt pas mal avec lui.

- Quand on connaît les personnes, c'est plus facile de les juger. Mais, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

- Hm... Je crois que je l'aime.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers le brun. Sasuke aimait quelqu'un, et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. La curiosité de Naruto se faisait moins sentir ce soir-là, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Et, c'est qui ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? se moqua-t-il.

- Nan.

- Bah, alors.

Naruto baissa la tête lentement, ses mains enserrant le t-shirt bleu marine que lui avait prêté Sasuke (3). Une mèche tomba devant sur son visage, cachant ses yeux à Sasuke.

- En fait, si.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'immense salon. Les flammes dorées dansaient sur la peau halée, mettant en avant la fine musculature de Naruto. Sasuke attrapa son menton et le releva jusqu'à apercevoir les perles d'azur briller. Le feu faisait miroiter les différentes couleurs de ses iris, tel un océan sous le vent. Naruto se retrouva paralysé sous le regard onyx de son ami. Seuls leurs souffles résonnaient dans la pièce. La main pâle glissa du menton vers la joue rosie du blond. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas un seul instant. Quelque chose de différents, jusqu'alors inconnu, pris possession du corps de Naruto. Son rythme cardiaque doubla sous les gestes du brun. Sasuke caressa doucement sa joue, qui s'empourpra vite lorsqu'il lui murmura :

- C'est toi que j'aime, Naruto.

Des montagnes russes avaient sûrement élu domicile dans le coeur du blond pour qu'il battent aussi vite. Il se souvint alors que Sasuke s'était senti vraiment gêné devant Naruto en rentrant au campement, le soir de Noël. Le regard de Naruto s'arrêta sur les lèvres de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de les goûter, tout à coup ? Le pouce de Sasuke glissa sur sa lèvre inférieur, son souffle s'accéléra et devint vite irrégulier. Le visage du brun se rapprocha lentement de celui du blond et s'arrêta, les lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Les joues de Naruto étaient aussi rouges que celles de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier finit par combler la distance qui les séparaient. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, se goûtant et se découvrant réellement pour la première fois (auriez-vous oubliez leur premier baiser ? XP). Leurs langues se cherchaient et finir par se trouver quand Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Un brasier prit alors possession des deux garçons. Leurs mains timides se glissèrent sous les tissus, cherchant le contact avec cette chair brûlante. La bouche de Sasuke descendit dans le cou tanné en le suçotant, laissant des marques rouges par endroit. Sasuke allongea Naruto sous lui et se débarrassa de leurs vêtements.

Seul le feu fut témoin de leur union, de l'amour qui nouèrent leurs âmes, ne formant alors plus qu'un. Sasuke les couvrit d'une des serviettes qui trainaient par terre. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent enfin heureux. Le lendemain ne fut pas aussi beau qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Naruto eut du mal à s'assoir en se réveillant, le faisant grimacer sous le rire de Sasuke.

- La prochaine fois, on échange de place et tu rigoleras moins !

- C'est moi, ou j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase ? se moqua le brun.

Après un bon petit déjeuné et bonne partie de bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain, ils sortirent se promener dehors. Ils croisèrent en chemin Gaara et Kankurou, qui les félicitèrent et voyant leurs mains emmêlées l'une dans l'autre. Le roux leur avoua qu'il attendait cela depuis longtemps et qu'il était content de voir sourire celui que tout le monde appelait le _glaçon_. Ils continuèrent ensemble jusqu'au marché de Konoha, car ici, la tradition était que tout les premiers de l'an, les gens se retrouvaient au marché.

- Chouette tradition, commenta Kankurou.

- Temari n'est pas avec vous ?

- Nan, elle est partie retrouver son bien aimé !

- S'il t'entendait, Gaara !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui les firent remarquer. Tous les habitants saluèrent le Kazekage et son frère. Sakura et Ino faisaient les courses, Lee portait leurs affaires. Elles sautèrent de joie lorsqu'elle virent les mains des deux amants et les félicitèrent.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, demanda Sakura, qui éclata de rire lorsqu'ils piquèrent un fard. Je vois, je vois.

- Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, demanda Lee, cela signifie que je suis le seul célibataire de la bande.

- T'as tout compris, lui sourit Gaara.

- Donc, les filles ! s'écria Naruto. L'objectif de cette année, c'est de trouver une ou un, on sait jamais, compagnon pour Lee !

- Tu nous y aideras ?

- Evidemment !

- Bonne chance !

- Ah, non ! Toi aussi, Sasuke, tu vas nous aider !

- C'est ça, oui !

- S'il te plaît Sasu ! Sinon, je dis à tout le monde que tu as crié mon nom quand...

- C'est bon, c'est d'accord ! le coupa le brun, en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il arrête de déballer leur vie privée en public.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les autres le regardaient bizarrement, les joues rouges. Les filles souriaient en pouffant. Ce fut Gaara qui reprit la parole.

- Tu as crié son nom ?

- Uzuratonkachi, t'es mort.

Naruto déglutit avant de s'enfuir sous le regard menaçant de Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à le poursuivre. Il allait lui faire payer, peu lui importait les moyens, il le ferait ( quand j'vous dis qu'ça lui colle à la peau c'te connerie ! XD ). Tout le village fut vite au courant de la relation des deux jeunes hommes parce que ce couple ne faisait vraiment pas dans la discrétion.

- Reviens tout de suite, Uzuratonkachi !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sas'ke-chan !

_Fin_

* * *

(1) voir le chapitre 3 de Kyuubi, le dieu des ramens

(2) C'est-on jamais, quelqu'un serait-il capable de me dire si le mot « pouffement » existe bel et bien ?

(3) Oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'il était bleu marine, mais venant de Sas'ke, c'était plutôt logique ! Et puis, on s'en fou un peu puisque je le dis, non ?

* * *

Même si j'aime bien l'action et les combats, il n'empêche que je suis aussi une grande romantique, avec une pointe d'humour. J'espère que vous l'auriez remarqué. ;p

Rei~


End file.
